wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebutors
: The Rebutors are an ancient, steadfast semi-''Codex compliant Space Marine Chapter founded during the aftermath of the infamous War of the Beast. The Chapter is extremely honorbound, known by most as some of the most valiant of the Imperium. Unlike most other Astartes Chapters, the Rebutors greatly value the lives of Imperial citizens, frequently defending them against those who would threaten them. This peculiar ideology has earned the Chapter many a disapproval from other, less empathetic Space Marine Chapters. Similar to that of the Black Templars Chapter, the Rebutors are currently in a Crusade that demands the demise of all aliens and heretics, especially those who would challenge the Imperium. However, unlike their Black Templars gene-brethren, they are far less extreme and zealous. Holding firm that the duty of all Astartes is to protect mankind, the Chapter teaches its initiates that all of humanity is holy and must be preserved for the good of the galaxy. With their homeworld being located within the Chiros Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus, the Rebutors are hardened veterans against any form of opponent, whether they be Orks, Chaos heretics, Eldar and other xenos. The Rebutors are proud successors of the Imperial Fists, a First Founding Chapter. As sons of the Primarch Rogal Dorn, they are righteous and steadfast, trained to be highly competent and skillful warriors on the field of battle. The Chapter's empathy for human life is shamed by the High Lords of Terra, and as such the Chapter is most never requested to be present in important wars and battles. This circumstance has many times been a terrible burden upon the Rebutors, having caused much loss of faith and doubt among their ranks many times. Early History '''Founding (32nd Millennium)' After the monstrous events of the War of the Beast, Maximus Thane, Chapter Master of the Fists Exemplar decreed that the Imperium would birth as many Chapters from stored gene-seed as possible. Several Veterans of the Imperial Fists Chapter decided to take part in this occurrence and form a new Chapter. They provided the initial basis for this new Chapter. After doing so, the Chapter was named the Lions of Retribution. This Chapter would be dedicated to casting retribution upon the xenos who laid waste to much of the galaxy, namely the Orks. Drehg Calavar, a venerable Imperial Fists veteran, was named as the first Grand Paladin (Chapter Master) of the Lions. From there on, the Chapter began recruiting from various planets in the Segmentum Pacificus. They roamed the Segmentum in search of a place they could call home. The Chapter was temporarily situated upon the Battle Barge Redemption prior to building their Fortress-Monastery. Grand Paladin Drehg was not a firm adherent to the Codex Astartes, nor was he a firm divergent. Therefore he did not opt to form the Chapter's doctrine upon the Codex. Instead, the Lions of Retribution would be semi-''Codex compliant, only adhering to the most necessary elements of Guilliman's ''Codex. Thus, adhering to the Codex, Drehg divided the Chapter into companies, each of which to be lead by a Reverend. Companies would have four divisions each, being assault, devastator, tactical and the Diocese's special unit. Annexation of Nemothil (800.M32) After having roamed the Segmentum Pacificus for a hefty amount of time, the Chapter's Fleet arrived in the Chiros Sector, which at the time had been avoided by delegates of the Imperium. There, the Lions were immediately met with groups of alien pirates. Upon seeing the Fleet, most of these pirates fled. However, a brave band of Dark Eldar pirates decided to attack the Imperial vessels. These Dark Eldar served a formidable opponent for the newly founded Chapter. Grand Paladin Drehg lead the Redemption into the fray of the battle, bringing down several Dark Eldar fighters. Eventually, the xenos began to board the Battle Barge, placing the loyalists within on the defensive. The Dark Eldar could not dent the morale of the fervent Chapter, and soon they were pushed back from both the Redemption and the Fleet itself. Upon the retreat of the pirates, Grand Technician Caldean Tavareum analyzed a Drukhari relay message that the Redemption had managed to intercept. The message was promptly shared with the Grand Scholar, who deciphered and translated the alien message; "Return to Nemothil immediately; your mission is futile." Fortunately, the Grand Technician was able to track the location the relay message was sent from; a medium-sized, previously thought uninhabited Feral World. It was assumed the Dark Eldar pirates were establishing a colony upon the planet. Drehg noted how disorganized and crude the Dark Eldar pirates were in combat, and viewed this as a prime opportunity to display the prowess of his new Chapter. Thus, the Fleet ventured to the Fortis System, the location of the planet "Nemothil." To the surprise of the Chapter, Nemothil stood near a seemingly inactive Warp rift. It was not deemed a concern. Once the Fleet was in high orbit of the planet, three drop pods filled with Scout Marines were deployed. The Scouts were to locate the base of the pirates and signal the Fleet. Then, the Fleet would deploy Space Marines to surround and bombard the area. Soon enough, the Scouts were successful in their endeavor and located a large Drukhari fort. Soon afterward, several squads of the Lions' 4th Diocese led by Reverend Vies Kughman were deployed to surround the base. As soon as the first bolters were fired, the Dark Eldar fired back. It was clear that they had been expecting the Space Marines. The assault division landed within the walls of the fort, cleaving the xenos with their chainswords one by one. Grand Paladin Drehg joined the fight, power sword in hand. The aliens put up a fierce fight for the Astartes, and for a short time seemed to hold the upper hand. Yet, despite this, the Lions did not falter. Eventually, the pirates began to flee and disperse. Enraged by this, Drehg ordered the pursuit of the retreating Dark Eldar, claiming their existence to be against the Emperor's will. With every last Dark Eldar on the planet exterminated, Grand Paladin Drehg placed the banner of the Chapter upon the ground, claiming the planet for the Chapter. The planet was renamed Fortis Primaris. Shortly after this, the Fortress Monastery of Principalis Ultima was built. Humans began to migrate to the planet, and it quickly became an economic hub. The Green Death (989.M32) In the late 32nd Millennium, Fortis Primaris came under siege by an Ork WAAAGH! led by Warlord Gok Bludletta. Bludletta and his boyz viciously raided and pillaged the humble villages of the Feudal Planet, immediately raising the concern of the Lions of Retribution. Immediately, the Chapter engaged the invading xenos in combat. Initially, the Orks suffered heavy blows from the well-trained Astartes of the Chapter. The horde was weak, the greenskins held no morale other than the willingness to fight. Quickly, the invasion was culled by the Lions with relative ease. Bludletta, however, was nowhere to be found. It was assumed that he had fled. Once more had the Lions valiantly defended the planet Fortis Primaris from alien scum. Not one night after the WAAAGH! had been seemingly destroyed, the citizens heard the sounds of dakkajets overhead. The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of Orkish aircraft and drop pods. Orks poured from every visible corner of the planet; millions of them. Cities burned, forests were flattened beneath the treads of wartrukks, looted tanks, stompas and orkeosauruses. The feudal humans were slaughtered by the unrelenting force of the greenskins. The sky roared with the rumbling of crude engines from dakkajets and deffkoptas. It was a green storm. The Lions barely held their ground against the Orks that poured over the crumbling walls of Principalis Ultima. Surely and quickly, the Lions began to wane. The Chapter faced utter annihilation head on. No matter how many greenskins were killed, thousands more took their place. The Lions dispatched a distress signal in desperation and evacuated the planet. Extreme measures had to be taken in order to preserve the planet for the Imperium. Grand Paladin Drehg Calavar himself had been slaughtered by the Warlord, Gok. After having received the distress signal dispatched from Principalis Ultima during its assault, the Inquisition, namely the Ordo Xenos, quickly arrived to the Fortis System with one action in mind; Exterminatus. The Lions despised this idea, and attempted to persuade the Inquisition otherwise. However, their attempts at convincing the Inquisitors were in vain. First, the Inquisition covered Fortis Primaris with an artificial Virus upon the planet's surface, resulting in the countless hordes of greenskins being reduced to naught but a toxic sludge. Soon after, lance batteries from the Rebutors' Battle Barge, Praetorian's Shield, ignited the highly flammable sludge. Furious and raging fire then engulfed Fortis Primaris as what remained of the Orks -or any other organic life- was wiped from the face of the galaxy. During the firestorm, the world was rent and pollutants, namely the sulfur the Orks exposed and carbon compounds from the sludge, were burned and permanently damaged the planet's atmosphere, preventing the planet from ever recovering from the pollution the Orks wrought upon it. Shortly after Armageddon was delivered to Fortis Primaris, the Rebutor fleet then destroyed what little remained in terms of alien resistance, reclaiming their home. After all was said and done, the Lions stood fractured. They had lost hundreds of Marines, their Grand Paladin, and their morale. Their planet was now nearly uninhabitable. The Chapter was renamed to the 'Rebutors,' as truly the pride of the Lion had been vanquished. Now, they were dedicated to absolute retribution for Fortis Primaris and those who lost their lives to the greenskins. Among Rebutors today, there is no event more important than the Green Death. The Glorious Retribution (043.M33) The Green Death had stripped the Rebutors of their morale, strength and will. For half a century, the Chapter struggled to recuperate from the horrid Ork WAAAGH!. Fortis Primaris had been stripped of all organic life, becoming a Dead World. Their pride had been taken from them. What remained of the Feudal World and its treasures was the tall, firm Fortress-Monastery of Principalis Ultima. During this century, the Rebutors greatly mourned the death of their revered Grand Paladin, Drehg Calavar. The Chapter feel into a state of disorganization. When the Rebutors began to recruit once more, beliefs began to change. As the Astartes of old passed, new recruits gained a newfound system of beliefs. When these humans were recruited, they were told of the evils of the Green Death. These stories of the death of not only the Chapter's pride, but its planet as well, ignited a hatred for xenos and a distrust for the Inquisition. This generation of Astartes are known today by the Rebutors as the "Radical Judges." Originally, the Rebutors held very similar doctrines to the Imperial Fists, the direct sons of Dorn. However, the Radical Judge Astartes generation greatly changed those classical doctrines. Under the command of Grand Paladin Victor Aventadus, the Chapter reorganized. The classical "Lion of Retribution" iconography was changed to a fist holding a great thunder hammer, fitted with a stylized cross. The Chapter became intimately devoted to their faith and cause. Aventadus favored chivalric cultures, morphing the Chapter toward such. The specialist ranks of Knight and Lightbringer were created, destined to be the figureheads of his ultimate plan-- an everlasting crusade against the enemies of the Emperor. Once the Rebutors had recovered from the tragic Green Death, Grand Paladin Aventadus initiated the process of his plan. He declared that the Chapter do everything in its power to attempt to revive the life on Fortis Primaris, despite the incredible damage that had been wrought upon it. He also declared that a single city be built at the base of the mountain from which Principalis Ultima stood, for it was the Chapter's sworn duty to protect the citizens of the Imperium. Slowly but surely, Fortis Primaris would begin to recover from its status as a Dead World, albeit it would never return to its former glory. Grand Paladin Aventadus proclaimed to the Chapter his plan. He decreed that the Rebutors would live by a bounding principle; an unending crusade dedicated to wiping the galaxy of fiends. The support he was met with was unimaginable. Immediately, the Rebutors conquered the entirety of the Fortis System, claiming every single planet that orbited the star. Aventadus led crusades in nearby systems against Dark Eldar and Orks, with each being met with success. The new doctrines of the Chapter would continue for ages to come. Thus began the Glorious Retribution. Notable Campaigns : * Crusade upon Craven XI (343.M34) - The first major Crusade carried out by the Rebutors was on the planet Craven XI in the Uhulis Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus. The planet had recently been overrun by Orks, the mortal enemy of the Chapter. Lead by Lightbringer Johannus Redicar and Reverend Talian Gordon, a large group of Knights and the 5th Diocese stormed the desert planet. The Orks numbered in the millions, proving a formidable force against the might of the Astartes. The greenskins, lead by Warboss Kragg Warbringa of the Goffs, was determined to strip the desert planet of its rich iron and copper deposits. Yet, this was promptly interrupted when the Space Marines invaded the planet, seeking naught but to purge the xenos. Indeed, a massive war ensued between the Rebutors and Warbringa. The 5th Diocese lent support to the crusading knights of the Chapter who stood at the front lines, cleaving the greenskins with power swords, axes and hammers. After days of fighting, Warbringa himself entered into the fray, calling Lightbringer Johannus to engage him. Eventually, Warbringa's head rolled across the battlefield, with Johannus standing victorious upon the body of his foe. Immediately after noticing the death of their boss, the Orks began to flee from the planet. However, the Battle Barge Praetorian's Shield stood waiting for the greenskin fleets in low orbit. Not a single Ork escaped the system, all were wiped from the area. Craven XI was then claimed as a Mining World of the Imperium, with the Rebutors as its governing Chapter. *'Vernalidar's Crusade (754.M34)' - The success of the crusade upon Craven XI invigorated the future generations of the Rebutors greatly. Among this generation was Dalton Vernalidar, a talented Astartes who rose so quickly through the ranks of the Chapter that many suspected him to be blessed by the Emperor Himself. Vernalidar was a zealous man, dedicated greatly to reviving the pure Imperial Truth. As a Knight, he found himself rallying his battle-brothers in several different battles. Therefore, it was decided by Grand Paladin Boris Reuld that he would lead his own division of Knights. Upon his induction as a Lightbringer, Vernalidar used his newfound authority to declare a Crusade. In a valiant mission, Vernalidar lead the 4th Diocese across the entire Segmentum Pacificus in campaigns against the enemies of the Emperor. No Ork, Dark Eldar pirate, mutant or heretic was ignored. Stray class F planets were raided, claimed by the Rebutors in the name of the Emperor. Vernalidar's success quickly gained the praise of the Chapter. The most notable encounter Vernalidar and his crusaders faced was against a strong Drukhari resistance on the planet Orac, an uninhabited world. The fiendish pirates had built a prison facility upon the planet, one that answered directly to Commorragh. Prisoners there were skinned alive, their shells being used as decoration in the surrounding community. Declaring this heresy, Vernalidar attacked the fiendish Dark Eldar. The pirates fought brutishly, lacking the elegance of their unforsaken brethren. Valiant Astartes lost their lives, and quickly Vernalidar's Crusading Force was placed on the defensive. For several weeks, the crusading Chapter fought on the ground against the superior xeno force. Vernalidar was infuriated by this halt in his grand campaign, and thus demanded that the 5th Diocese come to aid. Upon their arrival, the Drukhari force was crippled, leading to an overdue victory for the Chapter. Eventually, Dalton Vernalidar lost his life to an Eldar banshee, bringing his holy crusade to an abrupt end. In the end, the Lightbringer's campaign had won the Imperium 43 worlds, being declared an absolute success. *'Cleansing of Gamar (412.M35)' *'Crusade upon Aegis Secundus (112.M36)' *'Balian's Rebellion (674.M36)' - Valkar Balian was a respected General of the Imperium. He was in charge of overseeing Rebutor controlled worlds in the Chiros Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus in the absence of a Coureon. Suspiciously, he vanished for a short amount of time before returning to begin enforcing disturbing laws. Rebutor Knights were dispatched to observe him. His treatment of certain citizens was almost fanatically kind, yet with others he was unspeakably brutal and cruel. For several months these circumstances remained, with the Rebutors growing ever more suspicious of the once revered General. Soon, screaming was heard in the night. The Rebutor Knights bore witness to the start of an uprising; thousands upon thousands of residents upon the planet Engrion shouted heresies. The figurehead; Valkar Balian. The citizens had discovered the Ruinous Powers. Immediately, the Knights informed the rest of the Chapter of the heretical activity occurring upon Engrion. There was no other alternative than to initiate Exterminatus. The Inquisition was informed of the Chaos uprising of Engrion. Prior to their arrival, the Rebutors engaged cultists of Slaanesh in battle upon Engrion. Balian had been transformed into a heinous, corrupted beast. He lead cultists toward victory for whom he called the 'Forsworn.' Once the Inquisition arrived, the Rebutors retreated from the planet in order to discuss matters of Exterminatus. However, before a decision could be made, a large fleet of Heretics emerged from the Warp, bearing the sigil of an eye. The Rebutor fleet engaged the forces of Chaos in battle, decorating the high orbit of Engrion with a barrage of bullets. Eventually, the Heretic Astartes were able to board the Rebutors' Battle Barge Redemption, immediately engaging the prepared Loyalists. These Heretics bore the sign of the Prince of Pleasure, Slaanesh. They called themselves the Forsworn. The Rebutors fought valiantly against the Chaos Marines, losing few to the several waves of Forsworn. The close-combat preference of the Rebutors did not grant the Heretics the upper hand in battle. After a long battle, the Forsworn fleet began to retreat back into the warp. Victory had been achieved by the valiant Knights and Justicars of the Rebutors. After the clash with the Heretics, Exterminatus was executed upon Engrion, utterly annihilating the planet and all the once humble Imperial citizens. It was an unfortunate event, but one of a necessary measure. * Pelinalus' Crusade (571.M37) * Defense of Fortis Secundus (919.M38) * Crusade of the Ages (444.M40) : *'The Black Storm (013.M41)' - In the early days of the 41st Millennium, the Rebutors took part in no Imperial affairs, nor enacted any campaigns. The immense amount of resources consumed during the Crusade of the Ages left the Chapter immobile for a period of time after their greatest success. Beneath the nose of the Chapter, a dark presence began to consume Fortis Tertius, the Agri-World of the Chapter. A genestealer cult had formed upon the planet, answering to the will of the Hive Mind. Eventually, the cult drew the attention of the Chapter. Initially, it was believed to be cult dedicated to Chaos, which prompted the Chapter to reluctantly involve the Inquisition. However, as time passed, the mannerisms of the cult directed the Rebutors to believe that it was not in fact a Chaos cult. Grand Paladin Hruldus Tylian immediately declared that the planet be culled, and sent the Veteran 1st Diocese and the 2nd Diocese to the planet. The Chapter Headquarters questioned the dispatch of the 1st Diocese, to which Hruldus responded that it was a "dire necessity." Lead by Reverend Vyolnar Straund, The Judges of the Rebutors 1st Diocese, fitted with powerful Indomitus Terminator armor scoured the planet in search of the genestealer cult. Every reserve Judge was dispatched to the Agri-World to accompany the 1st Diocese. Unfortunately, the arrival of the Rebutors was untimely, and soon emerged a tendril of Hive Fleet Behemoth. Upon the arrival of the Tyranid threat, the skies of Fortis Tertius turned black with smoke and decimation. The genestealers ravaged through the planet, shaking it to the very core. Immediately, the 1st Diocese engaged the dreadful xenos. Grand Paladin Hruldus himself took command of the operation, fitted with his own set of Terminator armor. Upon the surface of the planet fought the Grand Paladin and the Veteran Company, and in high orbit fought the Grand Admiral and the entire Chapter Fleet, destroying endless waves of Tyranid devourers. With every death of a battle-brother, his DNA was assimilated by a genestealer, becoming a driving force of the Hive Mind. Because of the dire nature of the situation, the Ordo Xenos was informed and immediately Inquisitors were dispatched to aid the Rebutors in their defense of the Fortis System. Inquisitor Alexandrus Steinbrendt was warmly welcomed by the struggling Chapter, a rare occurrence for the Rebutors to praise the Inquisition. Steinbrendt and Hruldus, in an unlikely alliance, coordinated offensive efforts against the mindless devourers. Steinbrendt's Inquisitors suggested to him that Exterminatus was their best option, however he knew that no Exterminatus could halt the advance of the Tyranid Hive Mind. Instead, he sent Inquisitors to infiltrate breeding grounds and sabotage them. While the Inquisition worked on weakening the structure of the Tyranid invasion, the Rebutors carved through the endless hordes upon the front lines. The Fleet of both the Rebutors and the Ordo Xenos set up a blockade, warding off the Tyranids from infesting other planets within the Fortis System. Reverend Vyolnar Straund lost his life to a Carnifex, leaving the 1st Diocese without a leader. However, Dorian Torloff, a young Rook of an Exmplar Squad took up the responsibility of the Reverend, leading the entire Diocese against the Tyranids. To the surprise of Grand Paladin Hruldus, this relatively inexperienced Rook was a natural-born leader, and saw the 1st Diocese push back the Tyranid hordes with much more success than Vyolnar Straund had. After months of battle and darkness upon the planet, the devourers of the invading Hive Fleet began to wane. The combined efforts of the Ordo Xenos and the Rebutors had proved successful. Despite all, however, the planet of Fortis Tertius lay in utter ruins. The planet had been fractured by the might of the Tyranid devourers. The once vital Agri-World lay now a Dead World, one that crumbled away with each passing day. After all was said and done, Dorian Torloff was elected Reverend of the 1st Diocese, to eventually become the next Grand Paladin upon the death of Hruldus Tylian. * Heresy of Phastus (790.M41) * Talian's Crusade (054.M42) Chapter Homeworld , Chapter Homeworld of the Rebutors Chapter, and its largest moon, the Forge World Clovaria.]] Fortis Primaris is a medium-sized Death World located within the Malican Sub-sector of the Chiros Sector of the Segmentum Pacificus. It is one of the most heavily polluted and toxic planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. The massive, castle-like Fortress-Monastery of Principalis Ultima and city of Principality serve as the only safe-havens from the extremely toxic and dangerous wilds of the planet. Fortis Primaris is located very close to a small, but greatly volatile Warp Rift known as The Eternal Hunger. Fortress-Monastery The Rebutors Fortress-Monastery of Principalis Ultima is a heavily fortified, castle-like structure built upon the highest peak of the planet, Mt. Tegradon. It is a massive, grandiose building decorated with regal lions, crosses, and the insignia of the Chapter. At the base of Mt. Tegradon is the city of Principality, a large metropolis with a feudal aesthetic. It is the only inhabited place upon Fortis Primaris, surrounded by a large dome which protects the city from the planet's volatile air. Principalis Ultima is renowned for having withstood a massive Ork WAAAGH!, a virus bombing, and even an invasion from the forces of Chaos. It is, in truth, the Rebutor's oldest relic, and the most cherished of all of the Chapter's possessions. Chapter Organization The Rebutors, being semi-''Codex compliant, are organized into Companies. However, deviant from the Codex, they are not referred to as such. Instead, they are called "Dioceses." Unlike most ''Codex compliant Chapters, a Diocese within the Chapter does not specialize in certain forms of combat. Instead, all combat forms can be found within the Diocese. Like other compliant Chapters, the Scout Marines serve in a separate Diocese. Command Ranks * Grand Paladin - The exalted and reverent Grand Paladin is the glorious Chapter Master of the Rebutors. Not only is he a cunning and skilled warrior, but he is a kind, generous soul-- a valiant defender of humanity. Throughout the history of the Rebutors, every Grand Paladin has lead the Chapter to victory. Passed on as tradition from the Grand Paladin Drehg Calavar, each Grand Paladin must endure a difficult trial; the "Trial of the Righteous," in which his mind and body are brought to their limit. * Grand Admiral (Master of the Fleet) - The Grand Admiral is the supreme commander of the Rebutors' naval fleet. He is a battle-brother who has spent most of his life training his mind to achieve unmatched tactical abilities. All battles involving the fleet of the Chapter are overseen and coordinated by the Grand Admiral, who governs from the Battle Barge Redemption. * Grand Technician (Master of the Forge) - The Grand Technician is a master craftsman and a veteran of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He is tasked with overseeing the production of arms, armor and vehicles for the Rebutors upon their Forge World of Clovaria, Fortis Primaris' largest moon. He answers directly to the Grand Paladin, acting exclusively upon his will. As a revered veteran of the Adeptus Mechanicus, he is extremely skilled in all mechanical and technical arts. * Grand Scholar (Chief Librarian) - The Grand Scholar is a psyker whose resistance to the maddening and destructive powers of the Warp have garnered him respect. He maintains the Chapter's library, ensuring that the precious history of the Chapter is maintained in a pure state. He is also in charge of writing the doctrines of the Chapter, on request of the Grand Paladin. * High Bishop (Chief Apothecary) - The High Bishop upholds the reverent gene-seed of the Chapter. He is a wise, caring and trustworthy man, bereft of all temptation and evil. He respectfully leads all Chapter Bishops and teaches them as much as he knows. In the art of medicine and healing, there is none better than him among the ranks of the Chapter. * Grand Liturgian (Reclusiarch) - The Grand Liturgian upholds the beliefs of the Chapter and ensures that no Astartes sheds doubt upon its doctrines. His faith serves as a model for all Marines who are above the rank of Exemplar. The Liturgian is the most public of the Command Ranks within the Chapter, frequently delivering speeches to boost the faith and morale of the Astartes. He is the prime adviser of the Grand Paladin. * Reverend - A Reverend is an exalted champion of the Chapter and a hardened veteran of battle. They lead the Rebutors' Dioceses valiantly, and serve as the prime inspiration of all Marines in the Chapter. All Reverends were once Knights, the Crusader warriors of the Chapter. Through their experience as Knights, they have become extremely skilled tacticians. Specialist Ranks * Technician (Techmarine) - The Chapter's Techmarines, known as Technicians, are all trained directly by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Some Technicians have even visited Mars in order to learn how to forge. The Technicians are mostly present upon the Chapter's Forge World of Clovaria, the largest moon of Fortis Primaris. They are in charge of forging weapons, vehicles and armor for the Rebutors. * Scribe, Glorian, Gaunt (Episotolary, Codicier, Lexicanium) - Scribes are in charge of preserving the Chapter's holy writ and knowledge. They serve directly under the Grand Scholar. When in battle, they use their psychic abilities to wreak havoc upon the enemies of the Imperium. A Scribe is always given a force staff. They spend many years memorizing the Chapter's holy tomes and scriptures, especially the Edictus Sanctifica, learning them by heart. * Coureon - A Coureon is not a combatant, but rather a diplomat. Coureons travel across Imperial worlds in order to spread the beliefs and doctrines of the Chapter, as well as learn of current events. During these diplomatic missions, they are accompanied by a heavily armed squad of Justicars. * Knight - Knights are the warriors of the Glorious Retribution, the everlasting Crusade that the Rebutors live by. They are the most faithful, holy and powerful swordsmen the Chapter holds. To become a Knight, an Exemplar must first be squired by an existing Knight. He is trained in faith, mind, body and soul. Once he graduates, he joins several other battle-brothers in carrying out the will of the Emperor. * Lightbringer - The Lightbringer is a unique unit. They are graduated Knights; an Astartes that as a Knight has shown exceptional skills in Crusades. Lightbringers are the commanders of a Crusade, leading their Knights into holy war by the will of the Emperor. Line Ranks * Initiate (Scout) - Like most other Codex ''compliant Chapters, Initiates of the Rebutors are assigned into their own Diocese lead by the Inductor. During an aspiring Astares' time as an Initiate, he is taught to be battle-hardened, fearless and righteous as all children of Dorn. They are trained away from the confines of Fortis Primaris. An Initiate will primarily face Orks, however they may also fight the forces of Chaos. The Inductor ensures that most if not all of his trainees will see their own suit of power armor. * '''Justicar (Tactical)' - Justicars are the standard unit of the Chapter. Each armed with either a bolter or a plasma gun, these warriors are trained by their Rook (Sergeant) to never flinch at the sight of certain death. They are the constitution of the Chapter, and are respected as the most important Marines. * Divinator (Devastator) - As with all Codex ''compliant and semi-''Codex ''compliant Chapters, the Devastators of the Rebutors Chapter are composed of the young, newly graduated Scout Marines. Deviant from the Codex, the Devastators are known as Divinators. They are skilled in the use of the heavy bolter, an iconic weapon of Codex Devastators. Divinators do not even jolt as the incredibly powerful gun is fired, proving that the training they underwent as Scout Marines was truly rigorous. * '''Exemplar (Assault)' - Exemplars are skilled swordsmen, hardened veterans of battle, and righteous upholders of justice. A fair number of Justicars graduate to become Exemplars, whether in a ground or air squad. They are also introduced more heavily into the faith of the Chapter, and as such hold a much broader perspective of the Imperium than many of their battle-brothers. * Judge (Terminator) - A Judge is an elder, veteran Space Marine of the Chapter. After having been hardened from centuries of battle, he has been given the right to serve in the Veteran 1st Diocese. He dons powerful Indomitus Terminator armor and is trained to fight the most vile of the Emperor's foes. Judges are praised by all Rebutors battle-brothers for their battle prowess and strong faith. Order of Battle The Rebutors follow the dictates of the Codex Astartes quite loosely. There are 8 Dioceses, each containing squads of all four marine divisions. A Diocese is led by a Reverend, an exalted Champion of the Chapter and a hardened veteran of battle. The most skilled Dioceses of the Rebutors are the 2nd Diocese and the 4th Diocese. Dissimilar to firmly compliant Chapters, every Diocese has every single division of Marine; with only the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Dioceses having a primary composition. Unlike completely Codex Compliant Chapters, the Rebutors do not have 10 Companies, as a result of variance within Dioceses. Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture The culture of the Rebutors is incredibly unique. It is a Chapter that greatly values the original teachings of the Emperor of Mankind and the Primarch Rogal Dorn. They value honor, respect, valiance and strength as most other Imperial Fists successors do. Unlike most Adeptus Astartes Chapters, when a human is accepted into the ranks of the Chapter, he is not stripped of his last name. He is allowed to keep it, to show not only pride in his family but pride in the nature of humanity itself. The Chapter's belief that the Emperor is not a god greatly influences the culture. All aliens and heretics are despised by the Chapter. The hatred the Rebutors bear for these enemies is unmatched by most Chapters. The scars of the Green Death have healed poorly, still remaining the driving force of the Chapter. The Rebutors greatly value all human life-- with the exception of horribly mutated monstrosities. They share a strong bond with the citizens of Fortis Primaris. It is considered a great crime for an Astartes to attack a citizen of the Imperium verbally and physically. They believe that it is against the will of the Emperor to treat humanity maliciously. It is not uncommon to observe an Astartes mingling and conversing with the citizens of Principality, whether within a bar or on the street. However, it should be noted that an Astartes cannot be befriended by a citizen, only acquainted. This shocks many sects of the Imperium. Rebutors value the importance of science, technology and galactic conquest above all other things. Combat Doctrine Originally, the Rebutors followed a combat doctrine near identical to the Imperial Fists. However, after the tragic events of the Green Death in late M32, the combat preferences of the Rebutors greatly changed. The Rebutors' crusading mentality drives the combat doctrine. The most valued Marines on a battlefield are Knights, Exemplars and Lightbringers, all of which are fervent close-quarter fighters. Rebutors prefer to engage an enemy close, relishing in the honor of melee combat. All long-ranged squads and divisions are obligated to simply provide support to the power sword wielding front-line fighters. Justicars are given a unique tactical knife that is much more specified for close-quarter combat. Even bolters are used at close ranges. A Reverend directly orders all squad Rooks through a communication relay, most commonly a servo skull that accompanies a squad. A Rook is required by order of the Edictus Sanctifica, the Chapter's sacred text, to follow the orders of a Reverend in every circumstance. The only units who are directly ordered by a Reverend are Knights, who answer to their commanding Lightbringer. A Lightbringer is only advised by a Reverend, never commanded. Chapter Belief The Rebutors have long denied the idea that the Emperor of Mankind is a god. The Chapter views the word "god" in a negative light, shunning its use. It is taught among the Rebutors that the gods of the galaxy are all fiendish, malevolent beings that bring only discord and mayhem. Such is that all Eldar Gods, Chaos Gods, Gork and Mork are gods, and they are considered unholy. Instead, it is believed that the Emperor is not a god, but a man. He is a man, just like every other human within the galaxy. To place him within the disgusting category of 'god' is heresy. The Rebutors believe humanity is the greatest species within the Milky Way, destined for a greatness beyond that of any alien. The Emperor is the holy pinnacle of humanity, the man all should aspire to be. He is a holy guardian, a prophet preaching gospel, not a god. Humanity is not governed by heathenish gods, but a glorious man. Truly, there is no Chapter in the Imperium as devoted to the original teachings of the Emperor as the Rebutors. By following the direct teachings of the Primarch Rogal Dorn himself, the Rebutors maintain the Emperor's original doctrines: the idea that all of humanity is glorious, and not a single person is disposable; that science, technology, and galactic conquest are in humanity’s best interest; and that all evil gods and heretics shall be exterminated in a holy Crusade. Chapter Gene-Seed Being successors of the Imperial Fists, the Rebutors bear the holy gene-seed of the Primarch Rogal Dorn. As such, the Astartes lack some genetic enhancements found in other lines, such as their inactive sus-an membranes. There is no Betcher's gland present-- the salivary gland that allows an Astartes to spit corrosive saliva. Despite these impurities, the Rebutors remain steadfast in their faith and do not view themselves as inferior to other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Primarch's Curse: Dorn's Darkness Some Rebutors suffer from 'Dorn's Darkness,' the genetic curse in which a battle-brother will experience visions of their Primarch at the very moment he discovered the Emperor in a deathly state aboard the Vengeful Spirit. This results in experiencing the profound despair Dorn felt, and his fear of the galaxy's future without his father. Many times, this has driven the suffering Rebutor to suicide, as he is unable to bear the perpetual pain. Sufferers of the curse are typically subject to respect and aid, as to prevent suicide and depression in the Marine. Deathwatch Service Deathwatch Service within the Rebutors is not mandatory for an aspiring Astartes, nor is it ever encouraged. The Chapter's opinion of the Inquisition is negative, and thus most Rebutors avoid association with Inquisitors as much as possible. Notable Members Currently Active: * Reverend Krovont Veneratus * Grand Paladin Dorian Torloff * Reverend Josephien Cambran * Reverend Tiberian Maldean * Grand Liturgian Alphestus Celdor * Grand Admiral Jadis Bolicar * Grand Scholar Maverick Davican * Lightbringer Vargon Talian Historical: * Grand Paladin Drehg Calavar * Reverend Vies Kughman * Grand Technician Caldean Tavareum * Reverend Algar Aegien * Grand Admiral Geraltus Ryvyan * Lightbringer Dalton Vernalidar * Lightbringer Admerius Pelinalus Chapter Fleet * ''Redemption ''(Battle Barge) * ''Praetorian's Shield ''(Battle Barge) * ''Lion's Strength ''(Strike Cruiser) * ''Might of Dorn ''(Strike Cruiser) * ''Pinnacle of Light ''(Strike Cruiser) * ''Dorn's Crown ''(Strike Cruiser) * ''Emperor's Word ''(Strike Cruiser) * 17 Unnamed Frigates Chapter Relics The Rebutors possess several artifacts, all of which are exalted among the ranks of the Chapter. ''The Edictus Sanctifica'' The most sacred tome of the chapter, written by Drehg Calavar himself at the founding of the Chapter, the Edictus Sanctifica serves as the guiding light for every Rebutors Astartes. Literally meaning Holy Truth, the Edictus Sanctifica teaches the faith, beliefs, culture and tradition of the Chapter. It is also a book of knowledge and history, describing the days of the Imperium during the late 31st Millennium, in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy. It is said to be the only book written that contains the unaltered Imperial Truth, the doctrine upheld and taught by the Emperor of Mankind himself. The Rebutors live by the tome, paying attention to each individual letter that decorates its holy pages. It is the oldest tome held by the Rebutors, and quite possibly one of the oldest scriptures existing within the Imperium that has remained pure. It is because of the Edictus Sanctifica that the Rebutors respect the citizens of the Imperium. The codes of the Rebutors are written as such, found in the closing pages of the Edictus Sanctifica: "For thus, our creed is this; let not the death of the Truth deviate you from it. It is of great importance, as it was decreed by the glorious Emperor of Mankind Himself, to bear love for all men and women of this most grand establishment, the Imperium of Man. Let not the alien, the heretic, nor the mutant stand in the way of a galaxy held by men for the sake of Man. Let not the restriction of new technology prohibit you from innovating, for it was the Emperor's true will. Worship Him as Man, not god, for no god in this galaxy is reverent. The Emperor protects all, especially those who know His Truth. Live, fight, and die for the Emperor, not the Imperium. For in the darkness of this age we must remember His light, a light of health and power. Without Him, our Imperium has devolved, but fear not; maintain your faith in Him, for by His will it shall be redeemed. Bring Retribution unto all who oppose Him, Retribution for the Wicked." ''Hammer of Retribution'' The most exalted weapon of the Chapter, the Hammer of Retribution, has been wielded by the Grand Paladin since the inception of the Rebutors. It is a large, silver power hammer fitted with a gilded Imperial Skull in the center of the mallet. Rumor is held that the hammer was forged upon Mars itself by the finest the Adeptus Mechanicus had to offer at the time of M32. The hammer is currently wielded by Grand Paladin Dorian Torloff, who has quickly become known as one of the must successful wielders of the famed hammer. The hammer is so renowned among the Chapter that after the Green Death, the original iconography of a Lion was replaced with a fist holding high the Hammer of Retribution. It is not only a weapon, but a symbol of power, hope, truth and justice. Relations Allies * Penitent Knights * Imperial Fists * Salamanders Enemies * Forsworn * Goffs * Crow's Children Notable Quotes By the Rebutors About the Rebutors Trivia The article is currently unfinished and does not serve as my top priority. I've been quite busy! Always keep an eye out though, because some days I'm fueled with inspiration to write! Gallery Dorian Torloff2.PNG|Grand Paladin Dorian Torloff Alphestus Celdor.PNG|Grand Liturgian Alphestus Celdor Krovont Veneratus-0.jpg|Reverend Krovont Veneratus of the 4th Diocese rebutors exemplar.jpg|An Exemplar of the 5th Diocese, 2nd (Assault) Division Rebutors Judge(termi).PNG|A Judge of the Veteran 1st Diocese, 5th Judge Squad Rebutor_Marine.png|A Rebutor Justicar in battle Rebutors Knight 4th D.jpg|A Knight of the 4th Diocese Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding